John Kleaver
John Kleaver is a U.S.E. Marine that you play as in The Nalza Wars Appearance He has an orange armor with big shoulder pads, a brown jumpsuit, and Grey Boots. He has a grey helmet with a blue visor. History Before the War He was raised with a rich family. John could get anything he desired when he asked. John Kleaver always wanted to join the military when he was a kid. When he was 19, he enlisted for the U.S.E. Army Academy. While in the Academy, he met Jorge Cleverman and they became best friends and they supported each other while training. After 3 years of training, he got the role of an U.S.E. Marine Class. There he hanged out with the other Marines and Soldiers in Fort Freedom ln China where most people rebelled to the U.S.E. In War While relaxing in Fort Freedom, He got a report that an Unknown Alien Empire is attacking and him and Jorge came to fight off the ones near the fort they were resting. After fighting them off they went to a nearby U.S.E. Drop Ship. While Riding, Him and Jorge got a report that the U.S.E. Sun Station is getting attacked and they went after the Invaders. After boarding the Dropship they were just on, They got an report from Typhus that they managed to capture one of the aliens that they soon learned that the aliens were called Nalzas. They were requested to go to Mars and so they did. Entering the Mars Research Station, They saw Typhus with the captured Nalza that he interrogated. Typhus said that the Nalza they captured was an Female and her name was Nesa. Apparently she was a N.I.E. Swordsmaster and she was in a squad with Lass and Hunk. Typhus said that according to her, the squad she's in caused the most damage. After that, screams happened and John and Jorge realized that the Nalzas sent an Invasion to occupy Mars. After killing off the Invasion, they were sent to Galaya. They slaughtered many Nalzas until they got into a room with the squad of Lass, Hunk, and Nesa. Surprised, he and Lass had a duel and John won. Before killing off Lass, Lass convinced John that the U.S.E. and the N.I.E. could be allies even though they caused mass destruction. Both John and Lass convinced those two vast empires to ally each other and together they are powerful Personality He has an aggressive personality, he likes to prove that he's better than everyone and he makes sure of that by force. But he is calm and gentle when he is with a friend of his like Jorge. Relationships * Jorge - Best Friends * Typhus - Friend * Lass - Rival * Hunk - Hates * Nesa - Okay with Other Appearances Trike Champs He was a easter egg in the game. He was in one of the audience seats while with Jorge, Lass, Nesa, and Hunk and the wall says "Nalza Wars on FPS Maker" Trivia * He is Random Soft's most favorite character * In the Nalza Wars game, He was the hardest to draw in the cutscenes for Random Soft